leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM080
* Closed * * }} Not Caving Under Pressure! (Japanese: サンドの嵐！氷穴のダブルバトル！！ 's Storm! Ice Cave Double Battle!!) is the 80th episode of the , and the 1,019th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 28, 2018, in New Zealand on October 17, 2018, in Australia and the United Kingdom on November 2, 2018, in Canada on November 10, 2018, and in the United States on November 24, 2018. Blurb A surprising show of determination leads to a happy outcome for many—in many different ways! On their way to the ferry back to Melemele Island, our heroes take a shortcut through a cave. They find an area filled with luminescent moss, and Kiawe’s overexcited Marowak starts a commotion that separates everyone into groups. While the others try to find their way out, Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow discover a group of Alolan Sandshrew in training. The Sandshrew are threatened by a Tyranitar, but Lillie intervenes. She challenges Tyranitar to a Double Battle—and wins with the help of Snowy and the Sandshrew Boss! To show their gratitude, the Sandshrew present Lillie with her very own Icium Z! Plot and make their way towards the ferry bound for Melemele Island after finishing their stayover tour of the Hokulani Observatory. flies ahead and notices a shortcut sign and adds that the cave route will lead directly to the ferry terminal. Convinced, the group venture into the cave system which turns out to be illuminated by glowing moss. Sophocles notes that the cave also leads to Mount Lanakila. becomes concerned that they could get lost, but Sophocles is confident he knows his directions. Suddenly, begins chasing the other Pokémon with its luminous moss-covered bone. attempts to intervene, but it is knocked onto its shell causing an which sends the group and their Pokémon flying in multiple directions. All of Ash's Pokémon, except , end up together, and then, they end up getting flattened by Turtonator. Lycanroc sniffs the ground and takes the lead. Sophocles, , and have all of their Pokémon with them, while and her find and Marowak nearby. Meanwhile Ash and Kiawe attempt to find everyone else. Kiawe tells Ash to watch where he steps, but the latter ends up stepping on a sleeping , angering it. Ash tries to send Rowlet to fight, but it won't wake up, forcing Ash and Kiawe to flee. Elsewhere, Lillie puts her finger in the air in an attempt to find a wind current that could lead to an exit, and Sophocles and Mallow do the same. The three feel a breeze coming their way, but it turns out to be a rabid , that is rampaging towards them, forcing the trio to run. The trio escape but are exhausted. Fortunately Mallow has some supplies on hand, and Sophocles, Lillie, and the Pokémon enjoy the homemade cookies. Lillie then notices Mallow isn't eating, though Mallow explains that the look on a satisfied person's face is irreplaceable and that she hopes that she can make more people happy through her cooking in the future. Mallow then asks Sophocles about his dream. He admits his fascination with the stars has led him to want to become an astronaut. While Lillie explains that she hopes to become closer with Pokémon and doesn't have a particular dream in mind. Snowy's ears switch, and the group soon notice a group of Alolan in the midst of training. Sophocles jumps to stop his from disrupting the group, but his landing alerts the Pokémon to the trio's presence. He tries to apologise, but the Sandshrew soon surround them. Mallow notices one of the Sandshrew sniffing the air around her, so she gives it one of her remaining cookies. It quickly grabs the treat and eats it. Lana has arrived at a fork in the cave. Rotom's 50/50 calculations prove useless so Lana just decides to go right. Meanwhile, Kiawe and Ash are exhausted as the former mentions that Ash ended up stepping on a and a . Ash suddenly spots an exit and the pair run out directly into the blizzard conditions. They quickly realize they have made gone the wrong direction and ended up at Mount Lanakila. Elsewhere, the Sandshrew have begun to calm down after a small snack, much to Sophocles, Lillie and Mallow's relief. An unusually large Sandshrew approaches Lillie for a pat. Its ears twitch, and the Sandshrew begin fleeing and the trio follow suit at Snowy's insistence. As they are running, Lillie notices that the ground is becoming colder and they soon reach their destination, a large ice structure that resembles a castle. They watch on as the Sandshrew confront an intimidating . Lillie notices the claw marks across the cavern's ceiling and walls, and suggests the territory must belong to the Sandshrew. Snowy is blown away by Tyranitar's and another attack causes the cavern to become unstable. Lillie and Snowy becomes separated by the debris. She is fine, though is more concerned about the Sandshrew's conditions. Meanwhile the large Sandshrew continues to on and evades another Stone Edge from Tyranitar, but the attack does more damage to the cave. Lillie rushes into the conflict while Sophocles enlists his Togedemaru and , Mallow and her to help dig a path to reach her. Lillie reaches the battle as Sandshrew is winded by another Stone Edge. Snowy launches a , and as predicted the change of conditions give the Sandshrew favourable hope as Lillie attempts to speak to Tyranitar. Lillie thinks back to Ash's match against Olivia and decides a Double Battle is in order. Snowy uses which protect it and Sandshrew from Tyranitar's attack. Lillie follows up with a and at her command Sandshrew unleashes several s. Mallow and Sophocles are glad she has Tyranitar cornered and cheer Lillie on. Sandshrew uses which topples Tyranitar to the ground. Tyranitar tries to get up, but flees the cavern after Sandshrew roars. Sophocles and Mallow are amazed by Lillie's command of the wild Pokémon and her victory. However Lillie brushes off the praise by stating that it was a spur of the moment thing, and it was the Pokémon that made the effort. The trio watch on as the Sandshrew get back to constructing their nest. Meanwhile, Ash and Kiawe emerge from the cave system and encounter Lana there. Kiawe is overjoyed to be reunited with his Marowak, while his Pokémon is overwhelmed and begins to tear up. Rotom floats into Ash's arms, and Ash's other Pokémon soon make an appearance. Lillie has Snowy freezes over a cavern entrance to prevent any more intruders from entering the Sandshrews' nest. Charjabug suddenly excavates an Ice Stone which Sophocles explains can be used to evolve either an Alolan or Alolan Sandshrew. The large Sandshrew nudges the Ice Stone in Sophocles's hand and goes on to evolve into an Alolan . Lillie is glad it evolved and can now defend the Sandshrew with its newfound strength. Sandslash walks off somewhere and returns with an Icium Z, which it presents to Lillie as gratitude for her and Snowy's assistance. Lillie is unsure because she doesn't have a Z-Ring yet, but Sophocles and Mallow encourage her to take it anyway, stating that she might get a Z-Ring in the future, and with that, Lillie accepts the generous gift. Sophocles, Lillie and Mallow emerge from the cave where they announce to their fellow classmates that they had a fantastic adventure. The claim instantly piques the others' interests. Sophocles goes on to boast that they found a large ice castle, while Lillie reveals that she succeeded in a Double Battle and earned herself an Icium Z. As they admire Lillie's reward, Charjabug reveals that it has found another Ice Stone. Sophocles hands it to Lillie so she can evolve Snowy. Lillie formally offers the Ice Stone to Snowy, but it cowers away from it. Seeing her Pokémon's reaction, Lillie deduces that Snowy is not ready to evolve yet and respects its decision. While the others imagine Lillie's future Z-Move and Alolan , she smiles at the possibility. Major events * receives an Icium Z from a . * gives Lillie an Ice Stone found by his . * Lillie offers the Ice Stone to Snowy, but it refuses to evolve for the time being. * Lillie decides to keep the Ice Stone in case Snowy changes its mind. * and travel back to Melemele Island. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Alola Form) Characters Humans * * * * * * * Olivia (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Alola Form) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Olivia's; ; flashback) * (Olivia's; flashback) * * (Alola Form) * (Alola Form; multiple; one ; one evolves) * (Alola Form; ; newly evolved; debut) * Trivia * Poké Problem: Which of these Pokémon do we help in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , Alolan , Alolan , Alolan ** Answer: Alolan Sandshrew * and both narrate the preview for the next episode. ** In the preview, Lana makes a joke about the 's opponents being , , and . This is likely a reference to The Rise of Darkrai. * , , and Mallow read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. * The translation of the Japanese title is a pun on the move . * This marks the final time Kate Bristol voices a character (most notably Sophocles's Togedemaru), having returned to Texas following the birth of her child. Errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |ko= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |he= |th= }} 080 Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes in which a main character receives a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon refuses to evolve Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Australia before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Das Eis ist gebrochen! (Staffel 21) es:EP1023 fr:SL080 it:SM080 ja:SM編第80話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第80集